Chances
by VintageBademance
Summary: In which Beck gets a haircut, Cat has a sharp tongue, and Jade tries just a little bit harder.  R&R please. Ships: BADE, Tandre, Bat-ish, Candre-ish, Jandre-ish
1. Keep Enemies Close But Boyfriends Closer

One.

Vivian Lune.

The new girl at Hollywood Arts.

The girl who didn't know how it worked.

She had long, sleek, raven hair that cascaded down her back, and crystal clear blue eyes, that sparkled like they were smiling, if it were possible for eyes to smile. She walked with poise and grace, her hips swinging from side to side, and a certain charm that made the guys of Hollywood swoon.

A certain moody girl stood in the corner, watching in disgust as she wrapped Andre around her little finger. You see, this girl, was a lot like Vivian in several ways. She had long cascading black hair, but it was highlighted electric blue, purple, and red among other colors, causing them to overlook it. She had ice blue eyes as well, but they were constantly full of hatred or amusement. The personality was a complete difference though. Vivian was smiley and friendly, while Jade was hateful, sarcastic, and rude. The only one to really see her as she was though, was her boyfriend of two and a half years, Beck Oliver.

Beck Oliver, is not as you suspect. He, in every way, was one word. Perfect. He had long black hair, and warm chocolate brown eyes. His smile was charming, and he was respectful and conservative, but knew how to party. He had a slight Indian/Canadian accent that made the girls of Hollywood swoon. They often dreamed of just talking to Beck. Every girl seemed to ignore Jade though. At least, until she took control of the situation. Now every girl at school feared her, yet that didn't stop some of them for chasing Beck. Beck was loyal though, which disappointed half, excuse me, more than half of the girls in Hollywood.

Vivian though, was different. She didn't know how Hollywood worked. She didn't understand that Beck was taken, and if you even stepped too close or looked a second too long, Jade would be on you like a shark swarming a single fish. She met Beck. And she liked Beck. So she decided to give it a whirl.

Unknowing of Jade, and what would happen as a result.


	2. What Roxanne Said

Two.

Vivian, unknowing of her consequences, decided to talk to Beck. She walked up to him, her black bowed sandals clacking against the tile floor. Beck was at his locker, stuffing books in. She tapped on his shoulder and he stood up and turned around. "Hey," He said coolly, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"Hi!" She squeaked way too enthusiastically, and silently cursed herself in her head.

That was all they managed to say before Jade stalked over, obviously angry. "And whose your friend Beck?" She asked sarcastically, raising her hands as she spoke. Vivian, oblivious to Jade's sarcasm and unknowing of her personality she answered.

"I'm Vivian,"

"Well, Vivian, you do know this is Beck Oliver, right?"

"Of course, I-"

"You were going to ask him out, and don't deny it. Beck will never go out with you."

"Well, why not? I'm fun, and sweet, and definitely prettier than _that." _She waved I Jade's direction.

Jade's nostrils flared, and her hand tightened around her coffee cup.

"Are you sure about that? 'Cause _he's going out with me, _isn't he?" She snapped, and Vivian's eyes grew wide with surprise and fear, and then narrowed them again. "Well, we'll see how long it lasts now that I'm in the picture!" She then snapped her head around and strutted off. Jade then narrowed her eyes and turned to Beck. "What do you think you were doing?" She said exasperated.

"I don't know, talking to her?"

"You couldn't tell her you already had a girlfriend?"

"What do you mean?" Beck asked, oblivious to the fact Vivian had been trying to hit on him. He was like that a lot. Ignorant and too friendly.

"Dude! She was gonna hit on you!"

"Oh," Beck shifted uncomfortably, a smile playing on his lips, a far-off expression on his face as he stared into space.

He couldn't believe that a girl liked him.

"Are you sure?"

"Dude Have you _ever_ looked in a mirror?"

"Well…yeah, but…"

?But what? You're gorgeous! Do you know how hard I try to keep you? I'd appreciate it if you don't keep giving the go ahead to a ton of Barbie doll-wannabes!" Jade was on the verge of yelling now, and Beck could almost see a tear starting to form at the corner of his eye."

"Don't worry," He said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I've only got eyes for you."

He kissed her temple lightly, and Jade blushed red. She was one to hold grudges, but now she's got to try even harder to hang on to him.

"What do you say we go to your RV. Do you mind if I sleep over tonight?"

"Why?" He asked. "Are your parents fighting again?"

"Yeah," She nodded, faking a look of sadness. Her parents had fought a lot, but ever since they started going to the marriage counselor things had gotten better, right now Jade just wanted to go to Beck's.

"Sorry 'bout that. Sure you can come over."

"'Kay," Jade smiled. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips, watching Vivian's expression as she did. She just slung her bag over he shoulder and gave an icy look before strutting away.

"Let's get to class, 'kay?" He asked, and Jade nodded, flashing him a sweet smile.

They walked hand in hand to Sikowitz' classroom, and sat down in the back row next to each other. They were watching some boring video about silent films, and they lights were turned down low. Once Sikowitz got the film started, Jade slung her feet over Beck's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Vivian shot them a look from the row in front of them where she was sitting next to Tori. _Ugh,_ Jade thought. _ Of course Vega would get along with Vivian_.

It was true. Tori had taken a liking to Vivian, and they were quietly whispering, and Jade knew it was about them because Tori's eyes kept darting back from them to Vivian. Jade just smirked and leaned in to kiss Beck, which caught him by surprise. "Ugh," Vivian frowned. "We ought to enforce some PDA rules around here," She said loudly.

"Whatever," Jade mumbled, rolling her eyes at Vivian's remark.

Vivian then continued to lean in and whisper something to Andre who smiled. You could tell Tori was upset by this, and the smile vanished from her face. She then shook her head and smiled, trying to ignore it. Jade moved her feet from Beck's lap to the chair in front of her and crossed her arms. We all knew Vivian was a tramp, but leading Andre on too? That was low. Even for Vivian's standards. What was gonna happen next, was she going to go after Cat's boyfriend Jake?

Jade just huffed and Beck put his arm around her and held her closely against him. He kissed her temple and rubbed her shoulder, making her sleeve bunch up.

She pulled it down again, without thinking, causing Beck to stop. The thing was, she didn't want him to stop. Not just rubbing her shoulder, but loving her in general. Jade would not lose to Vivian, she just wouldn't.

It wasn't even a possibility in her book.

She had to do everything in her power to keep Vivian away from Beck, whether or not it meant changing some of herself as well as her relationship. Vivian wouldn't last long here anyway. She was better than Trina, but that wasn't saying much. She wasn't nearly as good as Jade, Cat, Beck, Andre, or Tori. Robbie…maybe, but again, that wasn't saying much. She was a pretty good actress, considering she put on that fake 'nice girl' act all the time, but when it came to a script…

That night at Beck's RV, Jade lay on Beck's bed, spooning Extra Dark Toffee Coffee fro-yo into her mouth. Beck was sitting on the couch, eating his pint of Extra French Vanilla. Figures, with over 50 flavors, Beck chose plain vanilla. It had taken Jade almost half an hour to decide between the flavor she got or Dark Espresso Peppermint. Compared to Jade, he was so uncomplicated. His life was perfect, and everything came easily to him. Jade then sat up on her elbows and Beck looked at her. "What's up?" He asked.

"Come here," She said breathlessly.

"Okay…" Beck said warily while standing up and plopping down on his bed. He laid down and Jade snuggled up to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

He smiled and put his arm around her, squeezing her body against his.

"Beck," She breathed.

"Yeah?"

"I want to,"

He turned to look her in the eye, and their faces were less than an inch apart. Jade leaned forward and closed the gap between them, heatedly kissing him.

Beck started to slide his arm up her shirt, but then stopped himself.

"No," He said. "Not tonight," Beck then stood up and walked over to the couch where he sat down and opened his laptop. Jade sat up breathless and confused. Why had he stopped himself? Hadn't he wanted to continue?

Thoughts bounced around Jade's mind, and she walked over to him and plopped down on the couch next to him. He glanced at her, and then looked back at his computer screen. They sat in the silence for a while, until Jade broke the ice and announced that she was going to take a walk. Beck offered to come with her, but she quickly declined. She needed to hold on to him, but right now she needed to be alone. She shoved her hands into her sweatshirt pockets, then realizing that the sweatshirt was Beck's. She didn't remember putting it on, but she must've before she went outside. She walked slowly, counting the steps as she went. Thousands of thoughts tumbled around her brain, but her mind was blank. She wasn't really thinking about anything, just sub-conscientiously figuring things out in her head. Beck was going to go for it, but then he stopped. Why had that happened? Did he think of Vivian and wish it were here? She quickly dismissed the thought. Beck wasn't like that. He had always been loyal. Until Vivian showed up at least…

Jade looked up from the rock she had been kicking down the street, and realized she was in the park. A single streetlight illuminated the night, and Jade kept walking farther from the light until she reached the big stone bridge where she and Beck shared many memories together. Se sat on the stone wall, her feet dangling over the freezing water twenty feet below. She looked down, watching the water rushing over the rocks, and thought about her relationship with Beck was just like it right now. At least in her mind it was.

Maybe she ought to end it all. Give up. Let Vivian win. It'd be so much easier to stop it all right now, then continue her battle against Vivian. Or against herself really. It'd be easy, really. Jade had always thought suicide was an irrational option, only for the foolish. Only now she wasn't so sure. She could do it right now and end it all. All she had to do was push off the stone wall and plummet to the icy waters below. No one would really miss her, except maybe Beck and Cat. But Vivian would be a fine replacement for her. Maybe it was time…

Just as she was about to push off, a light haired girl strolled up. She was from Hollywood Arts, her bulky sweatshirt proved that, and Jade recognized her as Roxanne Carter. She had white-blonde hair and pale green eyes, but right now they were full of sadness. She got up and sat on the stone wall next to Jade.

"Hey," She simply said to Jade, staring out at the foamy water.

"Hey," Jade replied back quietly. The two girls sat in silence for a while.

"Life got you down?" Roxanne finally asked.

Jade just nodded in response.

"I know the feeling."

Jade wasn't sure what to say, but before she could answer, Roxanne spoke again.

"Jumping is irrational though. It's a permanent solution to a temporary problem." She spoke softly, her words sounding mature and wise, even though she looked only fifteen. It was as if she could read Jade's mind, the way she spoke.

"Trust me Jade, taking one's life is foolish. There's so much more to experience in life, but if you jump…" She trailed off. "You wouldn't be as irrational to jump, would you Jade?" She said turning her head and looking Jade in the eye.

Jade silently shook her head.

"Good," Roxanne said, turning back to face the blue green water, white with foam from the rapids. "Anything can make you stronger, providing you let it."

Jade just nodded as she was talking. She was wise beyond her age of 17. "Now go, I bet someone's wondering where you are."

Jade nodded, feeling like a child. She felt foolish now, even thinking about taking her own life.

She hurried back to Beck's RV where Beck hugged her once she stepped inside. "Where were you?" He asked.

"With a friend," She replied simply, waving off the topic.

"Glad you're back, I was worried."

"Me too," Jade admitted.

"Jade, what is it?"

"Nothing," She said quietly, shaking her head. She didn't want to confess to Beck that she had been stupid enough to consider suicide.

"Alright," He finally replied, letting it go.

The next morning, it was all in the news, the paper, and all around the school.

"Jade! Jade! Did you hear?" Cat asked with grief filled eyes.

"What?" She asked, not having heard the news yet.

"A student here committed suicide last night!"

"What?"

"Roxanne Carter jumped."

A/N: Sorry for the sadness, I was sad writing it. I got the idea off an assignment we had in English the other day, where the first letter of the first sentence had to be your first initial, and then the first letter of the next sentence had to be the next letter in the alphabet, and so on. I wrote about a girl whose old best friend committed suicide. It made me really sad to write. Well anyway, hope you like this chapter, and I hope it wasn't too sad. Oh, and by the way, the rating is gonna go up to T. nothing too bad, I promise. I'm not that old myself

Xxxx

-ScarsofInk


	3. Trying Harder

_"Jade! Jade! Did you hear?" Cat asked with grief filled eyes._

_"What?" She asked, not having heard the news yet._

_"A student here committed suicide last night!"_

_"What?"_

_"Roxanne Carter jumped."_

Jade's face paled. She stumbled backwards, taken aback by the news she'd just received from her best friend.

Roxanne Carter…jumped?

She had been the one that prevented Jade herself from committing suicide!

"Jade, are you okay?" Cat asked concerned.

"I…I…I've got to go," Jade finally managed to get out, and once she did, she turned and ran. She didn't know where, she just kept going. Once she had to stop to take a breath, she stopped and leaned against something hard. It was cold against the bare skin of her arms, so she turned and looked it.

This was it.  
>The stone wall of the bridge Roxanne had jumped off of. Jade's skin went ice cold as she thought about it. Could it really be that Roxanne and her sat here last night, when Roxanne convinced her jumping is irrational?<p>

Jade peered down over the three-foot wall of the bridge at the cold rushing water beneath. Her face paled even more when she saw Roxanne's Hollywood Arts jacket caught on a rock, torn, wet, and dirty. Could it really be that she was wearing it just that night?

That's when a dark mark in one of the stones caught her eye. Carved into one of the stones, was "See, Jade? IRRATIONAL."

This was too much for Jade to handle. She turned away and ran. Away from the bridge. Away from the sweatshirt. Away from Roxanne's death place.

She didn't know how long it had been, could have been minutes, could have been hours. She ended up in a shabby neighborhood, with tiny houses. Broken toys littered the streets, and miserable faces of children haunted the sidewalks. As she fumbled around in her pockets trying to warm her ands up, she walked down the neighborhood. She stopped when she saw a mailbox with the name "Carter." She glanced in the window to see a girl with a striking resemblance to Roxanne crying. She looked younger though, maybe fourteen of fifteen. Must've been her sister. Images of Roxanne came flooding into her mind. She looked away guiltily. This could be considered her fault. She hoped no one would ever find out about what had happened that night. She walked away silently, past the toys, and unhappy faces. Past the stone bridge, and Roxanne's sweatshirt. Even past Beck's RV where she could swear she heard another voice coming from inside. Another _female_ voice. She kept on walking, never looking back. She walked all the way until she reached her own familiar driveway. She topped and stared at her house for a while. Her dad wasn't home, he was working, as usual. Her mother's car was gone, probably out playing poker until two in the morning. She sighed and walked up the driveway, fishing her key out of her cluttered black purse, and unlocked the door. She silently walked p the stairs, the only noise being the creaky stair that made a long creaking noise when she stepped on it. She opened the door to her room, and fell back on her bed.

The room felt empty, she never liked to be in here. She spent a little time in here as she could. The only things in her room being a small twin bed, a dark wooden dresser, and a matching dark nighstand sitting next to her bed, with a stack of note books. She also had a corner with a keyboard, which had grown dusty.

She picked t up, blew the dust off, and set it on the stand. She plugged it in and placed her fingers on the keys.

_Can someone clear the clouds away_

_Let the sun shine through for a brighter day?_

_Can anyone relate to what I'm going through_

_When the sun's not here, the sky's not blue._

_Can anyone see-eee_

_What a cruel place this world can be?_

_Or am I all alone-eee?_

_Does the feeling of the emptiness_

_Make anyone else feel like this world's a mess?_

_Can anyone help me see the light?_

_Disguise the darkness and the night._

_Is he glass half empty to only me?_

_Or is the world seen evilly?_

_This world has turned into a shame_

_But I think it's me to blame_

_Can someone clear the clouds away_

_Let the sun shine through for a brighter day?_

_Can anyone relate to what I'm going through_

_When the sun's not here, the sky's not blue_

_Can anyone see-eee_

_What a cruel place this would can be?_

_Or am I all alone-eee?_

_Does the world feel cold as dew_

_To anybody else too?_

_Is it just me that realizes_

_That the earth's full of secrets and lies?_

_Can anyone help me out of this hole?_

_Is there even a kind enough soul?_

_Happiness is a dream that only_

_Visits the others, and ignores the lonely._

_Can someone clear the clouds away?_

_Let the sun shine through for a brighter day._

_Can anyone relate to what I'm going through-ough_

_When the sun's not there, the sky's not blue-ue?_

_Can anybody see-eee_

_What a cruel place this world can be?_

_Or am I all alone-eeeee?_

Jade stopped singing and ook her fingers of the keyboard. Her phone then buzzed with a messae from Cat.

**From Cat V.:**

**Msg: Hey jade? Where r u? r u ok?**

Jade sighed and lid the keyboard out.

**I'm at my house**, she wrote. **And yeah, im fine.**

She hit the send button and then as she was sliding it into her pocket, it started to ring.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, it's Beck. Wanna go get a milkshake?" He asked.

Jade thought about it for a while, and then answered. "Why not?"

"Cool. Pick you up in five,"

Jade opened her closet door, and was reaching for her leather jacket when she stopped herself.

She wanted to hang onto Beck, right?

So why not change her look for him? He'd probably appreciate it.

She quickly dialed Beck's number. "Hey," She said when he answered. "Is it okay if I meet you there in two hours instead?" After she said that she hit the end button. It was one now, so if he picked her up at three it'd be just enough time. She quickly grabbed her car keys and sped off towards the mall.

Once at the mall, she hoisted her bag higher and confidently stepped into the store. She was at Aeropostle, a store she'd normally never step foot in. Hollister sure, but Aeropostle was way too much. She was flipping through the shirts, disgusted at the sizes which were supposedly meant for teens. They looked like they'd fit a nine year old. "Excuse me," She said, tapping the stick thin clerk on the shoulder. "Do you have an clothes here for people who actually eat?" The clerk was obviously angered by this.

Five minutes later Jade was thrown out, sent to go annoy the workers at American Eagle. She was deciding where to go next, when a store caught her eye. _Xanthe's,_ she thought. _Perfect_.

It was just enough goth yet girly to satisfy her. She quickly picked out an outfit or two, and smiled.

After stopping at Xanthe's, Jade was resisting the urge to swing by Hot Topic. She finally shook her head, after all, it was for a good cause. She then went on to Sephora, and afterwards Beauty Zero.

"Woah," Beck said, taking in her new look. Jade was wearing a black denim skirt, with light purple leggings. She wore a brown leather jacket, a translucent lilac crop top, and a white tank top.

Her hair was still black and wavy, but her colorful highlights were replaced with lighter brown ones. Instead of wearing her usual dark makeup, she had a silvery color eyeshadow, light lip-gloss, and a bit of eyeliner and mascara. You couldn't even tell it was Jade. "What happened to you?"

"Like it?" She asked smiling, sliding into the seat across from him.

"Er… I… I've…I just remembered, I have to baby-sit my little sister today,"

He got up, grabbed his jacket, and rushed out the door.

Jade groaned and banged her head on the table. This wasn't supposed to happen! Beck didn't even _have _a little sister!

Angry with herself, Jade got up from the table and stalked out to her car. She climbed in and drove home.

Once she got home, Jade got a towel, and wiped the makeup off. She threw her clothes on the ground, and changed into a black off the shoulder tank and gray jeans. She then grabbed four bottles of hair dye from the closet. Dark purple, a peach color, Cat's color, and her personal favorite, electric blue.

This wasn't Jade, and she knew it. She was going back to her old style. She stepped into her bathroom.

An hour later Jade's hair was back to it's original style. She climbed into her car and drove towards Beck's. She stood outside he door, about to knock, when something caught her attention. The voice she heard earlier. "Oh, Beck, won't Jade be mad?"

"That's not important," She heard him murmur.

Jade was hurt, outraged, and confused by this.

No, the voice didn't belong to Vivian. It wasn't Tori's either. It was Cat's.

A/N: Mwahaha, bet you didn't see that coming! Don't worry, more Bademance later on. I'm just getting to the parts in the summary.

**And before I forget (again)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Victorious, there'd be a ton more Bat moments, fluffy Bade moments, and absolute minimal Bori moments. Cabbie would be eliminated altogether, and Tandre would just HOOK UP ALREADY. Trina would already be kicked out of the school, Rex would be GONE, Cat, Beck, and Jade would have a TON more songs and Tori would actually screw something up for once.**

**So do I own Victorious or not?  
>You tell me.<strong>

**(Technically I own Roxanne. And Vivian.)**

**(And to those who like Aeropostle, don't take it hard. It's just that I've seen a lot more 10 year olds wearing their clothes lately then teens)**


	4. Illuminated

Jade stood outside Beck's door for four whole minutes until she let one tear fall.

Which happened to be right when Beck and Cat decided to open the door.

Jade sttod frozen for a minute, until a few more tears slid down her cheeks, and she ran.

Right back to the stone bridge.

Once there, she climbed up on the wall, and sat on it just like before. She looked down at the cool waters below her. Roxanne's sweatshirt had washed away, just like all the hope she had that Beck would stay with her. Now she was hoping Beck would come back.

But that meant making Cat unhappy.

But at this moment, Jade didn't care. Jade was furious at Cat, and Beck for the matter. Yet the small hope that he would come crawling back to her never died. Jade pictured Roxanne here with her, sitting on the wall beside her like the other night. Telling her it was irrational.

Yet Jade had never really been rational. Her fingers traced the words Roxanne scratched into the stone.

A permanent solution to a temporary problem.

"Jade!" Cat's worried voice sounded from behind her. "I'm so sorry! We were going to tell you-" She started, but stopped when she realized Jade didn't want to hear it.

"Get. The. Hell. Away from me,"

Cat's eyes flooded with tears. She didn't bother with the usual "What's that supposed to mean?" or anything else child-like, she just whimpered, then ran away crying.

"Jade!" Beck angrily yelled after Cat had rushed past him.

"What?" She exclaimed, probably angrier than ever. "This whole Vivian… Tori thing wasn't what I should have been worried about? I should have been more worried about you making a move on my BEST FRIEND?" She screeched, and Beck took a step back.

Jade clambered off the wall and took a step towards him, jabbing a finger into his chest. "Do you know what I go through? Do you know what I have to suffer? You think I'm so tough, only because you've never really seen me cry! THIS is the real Jade! THIS is what you've never seen before!" She screamed, jabbing her finger harder into her chest. Tears steadily streamed down her cheeks. "You think you know me so well! You think you see the side of me-" Jade was cut off when Beck scooped her into his arms and kissed her. Passionately. Meaningfully.

When Jade realized what was happening she shoved Beck off of herself, and bawled some more. "You're with Cat now! Not me! C-A-T! She's the one that likes you! I frikin' _hate _you!"

"Who's Cat?" Beck asked in a daze kind of voice. He then shook his head, snapping out of it. "Oh yeah, Cat…"

"Shut up. Just shut up and get away from me."

Beck looked hurt as he stumbled backwards. His expression grew angry. "You know what? Fuck you."

"Wouldn't you just love to? Or rather, love to fuck _Cat_!" Jade screamed after him.

Beck just shot her one last angry look before stomping away to his car. Not once did he turn to look at Jade, but her eyes were fixated on him the entire time.

Once he got in his car and slammed the door, Jade turned around, more tears rushing in.

_This_ is not what she wanted! _This_ was worse than what she was worried about!

She turned away from the bridge, and from all the memories of her previous self.

She turned away from frikin' "Bade."

She turned away from Beck and Jade.

As she walked further into the park, a small brick bench caught her eye. She shuffled over to it and plopped down. She held her head in her hands. Everything she knew was changing. Her world was spinning, her life changing. She was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't even notice when an unfamiliar guy sat down next to her.

"Hey," He said.

Jade looked up, surprised to see another person on the bench beside her.

"Guys are jerks, aren't they?" He said, causing the smallest of all smiles to tug at the edges of her mouth. "We're rude, forgetful, lazy, sex-crazed… The list goes on and on. "

Jade was smiling now, having completely forgotten about Beck.

"I'm Travis. We go to Hollywood Arts together, I think. Jade, right?"

Jade nodded. Her tears had stopped flowing and she extended a hand. He took it and shook it, and then leaned back on the bench.

"Beck gotcha down?"

"How do you know who I date?"

Travis chuckled and shook his head.

"Everybody knows. Bade is like the 'it' couple of HA,"

"Not anymore," She mumbled.

Travis gasped. "What? You mean _the_ Beck and Jade have called it quits? After two and a half wonderful years? My oh my, whatever shall I watch now?" Travis said dramatically.  
>A smile and a short laugh followed.<br>"How about _the_ Cat and Beck?"

Travis look shocked. "Beck …And Cat?"

"I couldn't believe it either," She said looking down, her smile fading. "Out of all the girls in Hollywood, my boyfriend-er, ex-boyfriend-decides to cheat on me with my best friend. That only doubles the pain," Tears started to form in Jade's eyes.

Travis silently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and used his knuckles to wipe them away. Jade looked up t Travis, and his fingers gently cupped her cheek.

Then, with out a word, each of them leaned in until their lips met in the middle.

Just two figures, silently kissing on the park bench, illuminated in the night by the moon.

**A/N: Don't worry more Badeyness to come. What do you guys think of Travis? **

**And, I have a confession to make to all Bade shippers.**

**I watched the video on YouTube of Victoria, Liz, and Leon talking about what's to come on Victorious in 2012. **

**And I saw the clip where the lamp explodes and Beck grabs Cat to protect her.**

**And I fell in love with Bat all over again.**

**So currently, I've been inspired to start working on my Bat stories again. Expect more soon! **

**I'm gonna list some of my favorite authors here for each ship just for the heck of it.**

**Bat-**

**Digidestend Angel (Did I spell it right?)**

**Wash Away The Pain**

**.**

**AriGLizFan**

**mossdawn**

**Bori-**

**TooBlondForU**

**Bade-**

**Kikudog6**

**Iloveyou123 (BEST STORIES EVER XDXDXD)**

**Liv909**

**VictoriousBade16**

**LL Kel-saay**

**Thanks for writing awesome stories!**

**Shout outs to:**

**James888, Ilovvebade, Jeremy Shane, Bo, LizGilliesFanForever, sushi.23, dreamzspark, LostInASeaofSilence, and BadeObsesser!**

**Thanks for reviewing! **

**-xxScars**

"


End file.
